Electrodeposition coating compositions and methods are widely used in industry today. One of the advantages of electrocoat compositions and processes is that the applied coating composition forms a uniform and contiguous layer over a variety of metallic substrates regardless of shape or configuration. This is especially advantageous when the coating is applied as an anticorrosive coating onto a substrate having an irregular surface, such as a motor vehicle body. The even, continuous coating layer over all portions of the metallic substrate provides maximum anticorrosion effectiveness.
Electrocoat baths usually comprise an aqueous dispersion of a principal film-forming resin, such as an acrylic or epoxy resin, having ionic stabilization. For automotive or industrial applications for which hard electrocoat films are desired, the electrocoat compositions are formulated to be curable compositions. This is usually accomplished by including in the bath a crosslinking agent that can react with functional groups on the principal resin under appropriate conditions (such as with the application of heat) and thus cure the coating. During electrodeposition, coating material containing an ionically-charged resin having a relatively low molecular weight is deposited onto a conductive substrate by submerging the substrate in an electrocoat bath having dispersed therein the charged resin and then applying an electrical potential between the substrate and a pole of opposite charge, for example, a stainless steel electrode. The charged coating material migrates to and deposits on the conductive substrate. The coated substrate is then heated to cure the coating.
One curing mechanism utilizes a melamine formaldehyde resin curing agent in the electrodepositable coating composition to react with hydroxyl functional groups on the electrodeposited resin. This curing method provides good cure at relatively low temperatures (perhaps 130.degree. C.), but the crosslink bonds contain undesirable ether linkages and the resulting coatings provide poor overall corrosion resistance as well as poor chip and cyclic corrosion resistance.
In order to address some of the problems with melamine cross-linked electrocoats, many commercial compositions employ polyisocyanate crosslinkers to react with hydroxyl or amine functional groups on the electrodeposited resin. This curing method provides desirable urethane or urea crosslink bonds, but it also entails several disadvantages. In order to prevent premature gelation of the electrodepositable coating compositions, the highly reactive isocyanate groups on the curing agent must be blocked. Blocked polyisocyanates, however, require high temperatures, typically 175.degree. C. or more to unblock and begin the curing reaction. In the past, the isocyanate crosslinkers have been blocked with a compound such as an oxime or alcohol, which unblocks and volatilizes during cure, in order to provide the lowest temperatures for the unblocking and curing reactions. The volatile blocking agents released during cure can cause other deleterious effects on various coating properties, however, and increase organic emissions. There is thus a need for electrodepositable coating compositions that could provide desirable urethane or urea crosslink linkages but that avoid the problems that now accompany compositions having polyisocyanate curing agents blocked with volatilizing agents.